Regresando a casa
by Fii-chan
Summary: Sakura es una estudiante universitaria, que para estudiar tuvo que ir a la capital lejos de su ciudad natal... llegado el momento de las fiestas Sakura vuel ve a visitar a sus padres y se encuentra con viejos amigos. Deisaku


**Regresando a casa**

BY: Fii-chan

La tarde la empezaba a decrecer, dando paso a la oscura noche, en la terminal de la pequeña ciudad de Konoha. La gente iba y venia, y algunos esperaban con ansias la llegada del último autobús. Eran días de fiestas la llegada del año nuevo se hacía cada vez más próxima y las personas dejaban sus ocupados puestos de trabajo para poder juntarse con su familia.

Una de esas personas era Sakura Haruno, una joven estudian te de medicina, venía desde la capital. Hacía un año que la pelirrosa se había ido de casa con el fin de seguir sus estudios en una prestigiosa universidad, dejando en la pequeñas ciudad a su familia y amigos, pero con la esperanza de que regresaría y con que sería lo mejor para ella lo hizo sin mirar atrás.

Ya eran las 8 p.m. no faltaba mucho para que ella llegara a casa… suspiró tratando de alejar su nerviosismo, muchas preguntas venían a su mente en ese momento. ¿Cómo estarían todos? ¿Qué pensarían cuando la vieran? ¿Y sus padres? ¿Y sus amigos y él…?

Sonrió con amargura… de seguro todo estaría bien. Volvió al mundo real, el autobús ya estaba llegando a la terminal. No habían frenado aun pero podía ver desde su ventana a sus padres que estaban esperándola.

El autobús freno y las luces de este se encendieron, la pelirrosa se levantó de su asiento y tomo su bolso. Bajo calmadamente, recogió su maleta que estaba siendo bajada. Luego de eso se dirigió a donde se encontraba su familia.

Su madre era muy parecida a ella, una mujer muy linda con cabello rosa y ojos dorados, junto a su madre se encontraba su padre era un hombre serio de cabello castaño y de ojos verdes.

¡Hola! –dijo feliz la pelirrosa, alzando la mano.

¡Sakura! –llamo su madre para luego correr hacia donde estaba ella y la abrazo.

Mamá… yo también te extrañe pero me estás asfixiando –dijo la chica.

Lo siento es que hace mucho que no te veía…has crecido –contestó la Sra. Haruno.

No, no creo haber crecido ma –respondió la joven soltándose.

Papá –llamó la joven para luego ir a abrazarlo- hay los extrañe tanto.

Bueno entonces vamos a casa y mientras nos cuentas como te va en la universidad ¿te parece? –cuestionó su padre correspondiendo el abrazo.

Hai –asintió la muchacha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya habían terminado la cena, y ella se encontraba en su cuarto luego de darse una ducha. Mientras cenaban sus padres la habían puesto al día con las novedades

Que lindo era estar de nuevo en su hogar, hace tiempo que no se sentía tan cómoda. Miro su cuarto con detenimiento le traía tantos recuerdos, sobre su escritorio había una foto de ella con su grupo de amigos, sobre su mesita de noche estaba apoyado un libro que le había prestado, Ino su mejor amiga de la infancia, bajo su cama el colchón que usaban sus amigas cuando se quedaban a dormir, y un solitario peluche que se encontraba sobre su cama que él le había regalado en San Valentín diciendo que era un regalo de amigos, pero eso eran solo los principales porque todos los pequeños detalles de su cuarto tenían su historia.

Suspiro y se acostó en su cama, había dormido todo el viaje desde la capital hasta konoha, pero aun así tenía algo de sueño, Lugo de tratar de mantenerse despierta inútilmente, Sakura se durmió profundamente.

Ya era tarde alrededor de las 3 a.m., Sakura dormía placidamente en su cama, cuando su celular empezó a sonar. Se despertó con mucha pereza, mientras se maldecía a sí misma por ponerle un tono tan insoportable a su maldito celular.

Había llegado un mensaje de texto, su remitente era _Deidara_. Este solo decía "track trock"

Sakura lo leyó de todas las formas posibles pero aun así no le encontró ningún significado, a lo que acabo contestando con otro mensaje que decía "¿Q se supone q estás haciendo"

Esperó unos minutos hasta que su celular volvió a sonar, este mensaje decía "tirando piedras a tu ventana"

En ese momento entendió todo. Se colocó una bata y abrió la ventana que daba al patio. En el suelo del patio estaba él, Deidara. El hermano mayor de su mejor amiga de Ino. Él era una persona muy importante para ella, fue su amigo cuando lo necesito, a pesar de ser más grande que ella siempre tuvieron una buena relación y fueron muy afines, sin contar que nunca la ignoró por más que Ino no le hablara.

Buenas Noches –dijo Sakura desde su cuarto.

Buenas noches, un –respondió el rubio que estaba sentado en el césped.

¿Qué haces aquí esta hora? –cuestionó la muchacha a poyando su cabeza en sus manos.

Pues… acabo de regresar a mi ciudad natal y vine a convencer a una amiga de salir a un paseo nocturno, un –dijo sonriente con su típico tono de burla.

La pelirrosa miro a los costados como tratando de verificar que estaban solos. Luego lo miró fijo y le sonrió.

En seguida bajo espérame en la puerta –no espero respuesta alguna del chico y cerro la ventana.

Ya sabía de todas formas que él haría lo que ella le pidió. Se vistió con algo sencillo y salió de su casa tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Eso le trajo muchos recuerdos. No era la primera vez que se iba de casa por las noches. Sin duda se sintió como una adolescente traviesa.

Abrió la puerta principal, allí estaba Deidara apoyado contra la pared con su pose de chico cool. No lo pensó dos veces y corrió hasta él y lo abrazó como nunca antes lo había hecho.

¿Qué pasa fresita? ¿Me extrañaste? un –dijo el rubio.

Siempre arruinas los buenos momentos, no es así artista frustrado –respondió con enfado la muchacha- y si… para que sepas yo si te extrañe, no hay locos como tú en mi universidad.

No te enojes fresita, un… y yo también te extrañe, un –contestó el muchacho.

Sin duda no había cosa que más le gustara que hacer enojar a Sakura, ni cosa que le molestara más a Sakura que ese tonto apodo que le había puesto Deidara, _ Fresita_.

No me digas así, sabes que odio ese apodo –dijo con molestia la Haruno.

No pidas imposibles… fresita, un –respondió el rubio.

Hay cosas que nunca cambiaran. Como ese típico "un" después de cada frase, ese maldito apodo, su molesta forma de sonreír, y su extraña manera de pensar. Le molestaba tanto, aun que en el fondo sabía que esa pequeñas cosa molesta eran parte de su gracia y de lo que le atraía de él.

Bueno ¿vamos a dar el paseo? un –cuestionó él, mientras corría algunos mechones de cabello rosa que tapaban parte de la cara de la joven.

Claro –afirmó la pelirrosa.

Sin pensarlo mucho, tomaron la misma ruta que tomaban años atrás. Su relación era algo extraña, con el paso del tiempo se habían hecho más que conocidos, se habían convertido en mejores amigos. Aun que Deidara siempre arruinaba muchas cosas con algunos comentarios, le agradaba su compañía por que sentía que cuando estaba con él a pesar de todo, las cosas eran simplemente perfectas.

Que curiosa era la vida, todo el año en la misma ciudad, ambos buscándose entre sí para sorprender al otro, sin éxito y justo el día en que regresan a su hogar se ven y se comportan igual que antes.

Fueron hasta el parque y se sentaron en bajo un árbol de cerezo, siempre se sentaban allí cuando se iban de paseo, ni ellos mismos sabían el por que. Se quedaron hablando hasta las 6 a.m., el sol comenzaba a salir haciendo que la oscuridad desapareciera dando paso a un nuevo día.

Que temprano es, un… Fresita ¿Qué te parece si vamos a desayunar? ¿un? –el rubio se levantó del suelo y extendió la mano para ayudar a Sakura.

¡Claro, vamos!-

Y dime fresita ¿Quieres ir a algún lugar en particular? ¿un? –

No y además no tengo mucho dinero –dijo la muchacha algo desanimada.

mm… entonces vamos a la estación de servicio y desayunemos allí, un –concluyó Deidara comenzando a caminar en la debida dirección.

No les tomó mucho tiempo llegar, se sentaron en al lado de la ventana para poder ver lo que sucedía afuera. Las personas que tenían que ir a trabajar, se estaban yendo de su casa. Sakura sonrió era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, las cosas entre ellos estaban completamente igual que la última vez que se vieron.

Pidieron unas medialunas y dos cafés, comieron sin mucha prisa a pesar de la hora.

Y ¿Cómo van tus estudios fresita? Un –preguntó interesado.

Bien… me estoy esforzando mucho, y hasta logre se uno de los mejores promedios –contestó con orgullo la pelirrosa- y ¿a ti como te va en la universidad de arte?

Bien, un… se conoce a gente muy interesante y es bueno para conocer distintos puntos de vista, un –concluyó él tratando de restarle importancia al asunto.

Me alegro por ti, eso fue lo que siempre quisiste –dijo algo lo último melancólica, lo que hizo que él la mirara raro- ha… yo… me refiero a estudiar Arte es lo que siempre quisiste.

No sabía por que pero de puso nerviosa, a veces le pasaba eso. Deidara sonrió le encantaba cuando Sakura metía la pata y luego trataba de salvar la situación.

¡Como quería a esa pelirrosa! Desde que tenía 17 años supo que sentía más que simple amistad por la chica, pero nunca se lo dijo por miedo a arruinar su amistad, aun que en el fondo ambos sabían que eran algo más. Sin duda ella era tan única.

Descuida, un… se está haciendo muy temprano mejor te llevo a casa, un –el rubio se levanto de su silla, se paró junto a Sakura y le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Si, vamos –contestó la pelirrosa parándose y tomando la mano de _su amigo_.

Salieron de la estación de servicio, y caminaron hasta la casa de Sakura, aun estaban tomados de la mano, ambos lo sabían pero ninguno de ellos trato de que eso acabara.

Llegaron a su destino, se pararon en frente a la puerta, ella quería decirle algo antes de despedirse y trato de hacerlo pero las palabras no salían de su boca. No quería que ese momento acabara, no querían alejarse de Deidara. Se dio por vencida esa sensación de no saber que decir la había experimentado varias veces a lo largo se su amistad.

Bueno, un… creo que es hora de despedirnos, un –dijo el artista soltando la mano de la chica y parándose frente a ella.

Si tienes razón –expreso la muchacha.

Se miraron fijo. Perdiéndose en la mirada del otro, sus miradas dejaban ver tantas emociones, deseo, cariño, miedo y amor. Sakura se acercó a Deidara y beso su mejilla.

Nos vemos mañana, o dentro de un rato -afirmó ella esperando que él aceptara.

Claro, un… ya encontraremos algo que hacer juntos, un –dijo con un comentario de doble filo para no perder su toque.

Si, por que no –dijo con un tono insinuante para siguiéndole el juego.

Ella se hizo un gesto con la mano como despedida y entró a su casa, no sin antes darle una última mirada al chico y dirigirle una calida sonrisa.

Deidara suspiró, algún día tendía el valor de decirle que la amaba. Pero parece que no sería hoy.

Por su parte Sakura fue corriendo a su cuarto, cerro la puerta y se apoyo en ella, verlo la había dejado muy feliz. Pero ahora era momento de descansar.

--------------------------------.--------------------------

Guta?

Hola hace tiempo que no posteaba nada xD así que aquí dejo uno de los fics que prometí bueno… no se que más decir

Dejen reviews no sean malos haran a una persona feliz (osea yo =D)


End file.
